


pretty little thing of mine

by cafeseok



Category: Red Velvet - Fandom
Genre: Blood Play, Bondage, Consensual non con, Everything is consensual I swear, F/F, Face-Sitting, Fingering, I tried my best, Knife Play, Lesbian Sex, demon!seulgi, human!irene, i love girls, soft girls in love, theyre playing out one of irene’s fantasies, uwu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-28
Updated: 2019-03-28
Packaged: 2019-12-25 13:31:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18262301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cafeseok/pseuds/cafeseok
Summary: “does it scare you, just how much you enjoy this?”-irene and seulgi play out one of irene’s biggest fantasies.





	pretty little thing of mine

**Author's Note:**

> please read the tags before u continue ! if any of the things tagged make you uncomfortable pls feel free to exit ! and i’d also like to clarify that the non con elements are part of irene’s fantasy and both characters have consented + agreed to everything they are participating in. lmk of any mistakes u see so i can correct them, i tried my best to edit this thoroughly!! 
> 
> u can talk to me on my sfw twt (softsgirls) or my nsfw twt (nsfwggs) <3

they talked about it beforehand. went over the boundaries, how far to go, and how far not to.

“as long as you’re comfortable and you want this,” seulgi stroked irene’s palm, eyes focused on how irene’s cheeks went red and she licked her lips.

“i want it. i want to try it,” she whispered. “i trust you.” seulgi hummed, bringing irene’s hand to her mouth, kissing it softly.

“okay. tonight then?” the smile that graced irene’s lips was enough to send seulgi’s heart soaring.

                          —

the clock on the wall read 10:05PM. irene tugged at the rope that bound her wrists together, trying to make a muffled noise around the gag in her mouth. the sheets were starting to get itchy on her bare legs. there was a noise to her left. a door opening. the door to the bedroom she was in. seulgi hummed a tune as she locked the door behind her, her eyes finally falling upon irene.

“finally awake i see,” seulgi said, pulling her jacket off and tossing it aside. irene made an incomprehensible noise, her voice blocked by the gag. “angry are we?” seulgi dragged the chair from the desk across the room to the end of the bed, sitting down to gaze at irene. she watched as she tugged at the rope more, clicking her tongue. _struggling_ _only_ _makes_ _the_ _rope_ _tighter_ , seulgi thought to herself.

“please,” irene was finally able to get a word out of her mouth, eyes pleading with seulgi to let her go. her body twitched when seulgi wrapped a hand around her ankle, pulling irene towards her. she shook her head, trying to tug her foot away from the demon’s grasp.

“silly little thing,” seulgi whispered, dragging her nail along irene’s leg. “what demon hunter ever stood a chance against me? hm? they all got _so_ _close_ , and then…” she trailed off, bringing her other hand up to circle around irene’s other ankle. slowly, she pushed irene’s legs apart, crawling up until she was settled between them. irene’s eyes widened, her heart pounding in her chest. the rope on her hands was too tight by now, there was no way she was going to get out. she could only watch as the demon reached behind her and brandished a gleaming throwing knife, the tip sharp enough to stab clean through bone.

seulgi rubbed one of irene’s thighs, a coy smile playing on her lips as she brought the knife closer to her skin. irene whimpered, a tear running down her cheek. “shh, shh, don’t cry,” seulgi murmured, tongue aching to dart out and lick the tears from the demon hunter’s skin. “it won’t hurt that bad.” she felt irene tense up and her smile grew wider.

with a careful hand, seulgi ran the tip of the knife up along the inside of irene’s thigh. every twitch and shiver the girl tried to hold in was present under the sharp point of the blade. very gently, seulgi pressed the edge of the knife against irene’s leg, just enough for a small amount of blood to begin trickling down her pale skin. irene cried against the gag in her mouth, feeling the warm blood drip from her leg to the bed. she saw seulgi catch some on her fingers, bringing her hand to her mouth. the demon swirled her tongue around the digits, swallowing the taste of irene’s blood like it was her last meal.

“now the other,” seulgi said, scooting over the do the same to irene’s other leg. in panic, irene thrashed her body, trying to roll to the edge of the bed. seulgi flung herself atop the girl, pushing the knife against irene’s neck. face pressed into the bed, irene could only whimper and shake, feeling not only the knife but seulgi’s knee jammed into her back. suddenly, she felt lips on her ear. “what a shame it would be to paint these walls with your insides so early into my playtime,” seulgi whispered, pressing a small kiss to irene’s ear. “we don’t want that now do we?” irene shook her head, feeling the weight of seulgi slowly leaving her. “good, now where were we?”

irene was flipped onto her back and met with seulgi’s red eyes. she knew demons had eyes that changed color, but she’d never seen them up close. she didn’t bother watching as the knife was pressed against her leg again, could only stare at seulgi and thrash when she felt the pain of the incision. this time, seulgi leaned down herself to lick at the blood. irene couldn’t hold in a gasp as she felt seulgi’s tongue running up and down her skin. it was longer than an average tongue, she knew that from studying demon anatomy.

seulgi pulled away from irene, the sides of her mouth faintly showing how messy she’d been with the blood. “you taste so sweet, i wonder if you sound the same.” with that, the gag was removed from irene’s mouth, and she could freely speak.

as seulgi moved closer to her, dragging the knife up and along to the edge of irene’s underwear, irene whimpered softly, “please, i’m sorry. let me go i swear i won’t tell anyone where you are, i promise i won’t say anything-” but was cut short as seulgi pressed two fingers into her mouth.

she gagged, coughing and spitting around them. “you look so pretty with my fingers in your mouth, little human. but there’s somewhere else i’d like to put them,” seulgi pulled her fingers away just as she sliced the knife through the seam of irene’s underwear. seulgi never let her gaze falter as she switched the positions of her hands. the knife came back up and was pressed to irene’s cheek. her fingers slid between her legs, rubbing against her entrance in small circles.

“please, please don’t do this,” irene said even as she felt her legs relaxing and opening up more. she gasped when one of seulgi’s fingers pushed inside of her, and she tried to grab onto her wrist but realized her hands were still tied. the demon slowly eased her finger in and out, cooing at how easily irene’s body opened up to her. she pushed the knife into irene’s cheek, leaning in to lick at the blood she drew. irene couldn’t stop herself from leaning her face into seulgi’s, like she wanted her to keep licking and sucking. seulgi added her second finger, pumping them in and out, speeding up as irene’s body relaxed more.

the human was making such sweet sounds, and she looked even prettier with the blood dripping from her face. seulgi wanted to make her bleed more. she drug the knife across irene’s cheek again, only lightly to get the smallest line of blood. she moaned as she licked at the cut, feeling irene gasp again. “do you like that?” seulgi questioned, “do you like when i do that?” irene tried not to nod.

seulgi dropped the knife beside them on the bed, gripping at irene’s chin. she brought her lips to irene’s, tongue making its way inside the human’s mouth. irene groaned at the feeling, how it explored her mouth and danced with her own tongue. subconsciously, she let herself suck on it, feeling seulgi press herself harder against irene’s body, fingers curling inside of her. when she pulled away, irene gasped out, “more,” and seulgi obliged.

she could feel herself tightening around seulgi’s fingers, her hips trying to move on their own. “come for me, pretty little thing, show me,” seulgi whispered, red eyes staring hard into irene’s soul. the girl reached up to grip at seulgi’s shirt as she came, crying out at the intensity. she panted, head lolling to the side as seulgi pulled her fingers out, watching her as she placed them in her mouth.

the demon sat irene up, using the knife to cut the rope. her wrists throbbed. seulgi massaged them, letting irene rest her forehead on her shoulder. “please let me go now,” irene said, the full feeling in her hands coming back. “you got what you wanted didn’t you?”

“oh angel,” seulgi said. “i’m not done yet.”

irene found herself laying on her back again, her hands behind her. not tied, but she had a feeling if she removed them from behind her seulgi would not hesitate to use the rope again. seulgi was pulling her shirt off, and irene was able to see the demon’s body. scars and markings from ancient times littered her torso, and a winding dragon tattoo peaked out from her jeans. irene swallowed as she watched seulgi undo her pants, pulling them down slowly.

the tattoo sat just above her pelvic bone and wrapped around her waist, leading to a probably much larger back tattoo. seulgi took her bra off next. irene squirmed, feeling vulnerable in her bare state like this, with a demon above her. “have you ever tasted someone before, angel?” seulgi’s voice seemed to over take irene, and she shook her head. it was the truth. “i’m your first? how sweet,” seulgi giggled, tracing her hand across irene’s chest. she ran her hand over irene’s breast, toying with her nipple until it was flushed and erect. she leaned down, taking it into her mouth, suckling like a child. irene moaned without thinking, arching up.

seulgi, seemingly pleased with herself, gave irene a little pat to the cheek before moving away to tug off her underwear. she crawled up irene’s body again until she reached her mouth. irene shook her head, eyes wide and hands flying out from under her, pushing at seulgi’s hips. suddenly, as if from thin air, there was the barrel of a gun pressed to irene’s temple. she gasped, feeling it push hard into her head. seulgi forced irene to look at her, wiping at the tears that wet her face. “give in baby, be a good little thing for me and open that mouth of yours,” the demon coaxed, thumb tapping at irene’s lips. slowly, she opened her mouth. seulgi hummed in praise, watching irene suckle on her thumb.

soon she was moving her body to hover right over her mouth. irene curiously ran her tongue against seulgi, watching her every move. seulgi reached back to grab one of irene’s hands, placing it on her ass to tell irene she could have some control. irene pushed seulgi down onto her mouth, tongue dipping into seulgi to taste her, then moving out to run up along her entrance in fast motions. seulgi cradled irene’s face with one hand, and kept the gun against her head with the other. when she accidentally jammed the gun into her skin, irene moaned.

“you like having the gun to your head like this? hmm? you like the constant fear that i could end your life with one move?” seulgi questioned, moving her hips against irene’s mouth. irene nodded, no longer holding back. she got another hum, seulgi smiling in bliss. “such a good girl, you’re doing so good,” irene couldn’t help but admire how seulgi squeezed her eyes shut, and how her hips started to move a little faster as she came closer to her climax. the demon whined, staring down at irene with pleasure on her face. “fuck, you’re so beautiful looking up at me like that,” she gasped out.

irene moaned, hands pushing seulgi against her mouth more. the gun bumped into her temple again, and seulgi cursed, hips stuttering before she cried out. “look at me baby,” she said, and irene locked eyes with her. “i’m going to come, okay angel?” seulgi watched irene nod happily, and her orgasm washed over her in a wave. she shook with the aftershocks, irene lazily kissing at her thighs. she dropped the gun, falling over to the other side of the bed.

irene pulled her close, petting her hair. seulgi hummed finally, pulling away to look at irene. her girlfriend smiled, pushing a few sweaty strands of hair from her face. “you did so good,” irene said, kissing seulgi softly. the demon sighed into the kiss, melting into irene’s embrace. “it was _so_ _hot_ ,” irene giggled.

“was it everything you wanted?” seulgi asked, hands wrapping around her girlfriend’s waist. irene nodded happily, face going red.

“why are you embarrassed?” irene hid her face in seulgi’s chest.

“because.”

“because why?” seulgi played along.

“because it was really, really, really, good. i didn’t know you had it in you,” irene murmured.

“and the first time you had sex with me, your demon girlfriend,” seulgi teasingly pinched at irene’s hip, “you didn’t know i had it in me?” irene playfully pushed at her chest. the first time they’d had sex, seulgi could barely control herself and her hunger for irene. they’d come a long way. “by the way, where did you get all this hunter equipment? the gun and knife and binding rope? i thought once the treaty was made it was all confiscated?”

“i have my ways,” irene said in a sing song voice. seulgi raised an eyebrow but didn’t question it. instead, she simply cuddled more into irene.

“what do you say we order in some food and eat it in a big bubble bath?” seulgi asked.

“i think,” irene said against seulgi’s chest, “that would be amazing.”

before either of them could grab for their cellphones, they found themselves with sleep pulling at their eyes. food would just have to wait till morning.


End file.
